War of the Big Three
by Seaqueen9
Summary: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are on the brink of war. This time, Thalia, Percy, and Nico are involved. Who will fight with their father and who will fight to stop it? It also seems like someone else is feeding the flames. Set before The Lost Hero, after TLO!
1. Where it all begins

Percy Jackson and the Olympians is Rick Riordan's work. I do not own these characters.

Chapter 1

I was just finishing my sword fighting practice. It is my favorite part of my daily Camp Half Blood routine. Just as I was walking past the strawberry fields, I found Grover, my satyr friend, and Annabeth, I'm not sure what to call her right now. Anyway, they were talking in whispers and seemed concerned.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked as I approached them.

"Umm, hey Percy. Chiron just called for you. He said to meet him at the Big House." Grover said and looked towards Annabeth.

"Yeah, he said it was really urgent. Come on, we should hurry." Annabeth added and started to jog to the Big House. I quickly followed and entered to find Chiron, Thalia, and Nico sitting in a circle. They were all looking at me expectantly.

"Percy, I'm glad you're here. I didn't want to start explaining until you joined us." Chiron said immediately and pulled a chair for me to sit down with them. "Thank you Annabeth." He said to dismiss her.

"Why can't she listen too? Does she already know what is going on?" I asked after she left. Things have been getting less awkward between us, and I could always use her advice.

"No, Percy. This problem concerns the three of you the most." He replied with a sigh. Now I was worried. Chiron has seen a lot of troubles in his long life, and something that involves just us children of the Big Three must be really important. "Your fathers, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades are having…conflicts. Normally, this wouldn't be too surprising but it has gotten out of hand."

"What are they arguing about?" Thalia asked and shifted in her seat. "It can't be that big, can it?"

"They all believe to have power over…rain. Precipitation in general," he said with another sigh.

"Rain? Why does that make them so mad?" Nico asked, just as confused as I was.

"It has never been officially declared who had that control. They each have been fuming about it for quite some time, it has just gotten worse now," He explained.

"Wait, wouldn't that be in Zeus's command? He is the god of the sky for crying out loud! Has anyone heard of storms?" she said, her voice rising.

"Like hurricanes? And, I understand what Poseidon position probably is. Water is water. Whether it falls from the sky or not," I added, much more calmly. "It is obvious why they are fighting."

Chiron then cut in saying, "Despite your opinions, they are still on the brink of war. What I am asking of you three, is to fix this. All of the other Olympians are standing back and staying neutral. Nobody wants to pick the losing side. Conflict between the Big Three is the worse than any other wars. It can and will affect everyone. Do you understand what I am saying?" He finally asked.

"Wow, no pressure or anything," I thought, but couldn't say to him. Finally I said, "I'm not sure. I need more time to think." Making big decisions isn't a great skill of mine unless I have about two seconds.

Thalia stood abruptly. "Well, I don't need more time to think. I need to act now. This isn't just about precipitation. It is about Zeus's and my dignity. Sorry Chiron." She stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait, you have to stay. Do you want this to be such a bloody war? At least take a little more time to figure things out," I said and stood in her way.

"I'm sorry Percy," she said with sincerity, "But sometimes disputes are inevitable. We can't pretend it doesn't matter." Finally she regained her anger and stormed past me, slightly bumping me out of the way and left without another word. I had no clue where she was going, but she probably wasn't coming back soon. I also noticed that Nico hasn't spoken in a while. He had his hands clasped and was staring at the floor. He was almost motionless besides occasional fidgeting that every demigod has. Chiron followed my gaze and cleared his throat.

"And you?" He said.

"Hades has been treated like dirt under the Olympians' feet. He can't let Zeus or Poseidon have more power than they already have. It isn't like he doesn't have his own power over stuff like that either. It can bring death. He has to fight. And so do I. Don't you understand?" His hands turned to tight fists, and his voice had a slight hint of anger. He's been known to hold a grudge. "I can't just sit back defy this cause. Act like I don't care."

I guess I must have looked surprised, but I didn't care. Nico can't bail on us too. "Nico, don't make a mistake. You're holding a grudge. It is your fatal flaw."

"I know my flaws, and I will control them now. But this is where holding a grudge is important. Do you expect me to forget all of this?" He challenged. When I didn't respond he followed Thalia's path, leaving me and Chiron alone.

"Well this isn't the best outcome, but I didn't expect anything different to happen." He said.

"Wait…you knew they would react like this? Then why did you even tell us in the first place? This hasn't solved anything!"

"It is their choice, and they should be able to know. But they aren't here now, and I need your decision as well. I will be clear in that I do not ask you to rebel against Poseidon, but to help end this risky situation."

It was now or never. I wanted to support my dad, he had good reason for fighting, but a war between the three of the most powerful gods would get very ugly very fast. "Fine. I have no idea how I will do this but I shouldn't let war break out. I can at least try to postpone it can't I?" I finally responded.

"Thank you. Now you should probably speak to Rachel. She might have some helpful advice." I was already halfway to the door before he finished his sentence. Rachel is a good friend of mine, and for a short time, was more. That wasn't the reason I wanted to see her quickly though. I wanted her to give tell a prophecy that could help lead me in the right direction. The task of calming the three most powerful and moody gods seemed a little tricky. Just a little bit. I found her walking aimlessly near the lake. Fitting in is kind of hard for her, since she is the new Oracle.

"Hey, Rachel. What's up?" I jogged towards her. She looked up, and seemed to come out of her thoughts.

"Hey Percy, did you finish talking to Chiron?" She asked.

"Yeah I just left. Do you know what's going on?" If she already knew, who else has Chiron told before me? Probably not many. If a little bit of information can help clarify Rachel's prophecies, I guess it would be worth a shot.

"Somewhat. He didn't want to tell me all of the details. I guess it isn't my business. Just to say a poem filled with complicated mumbo-jumbo."

"About that, do you have anything that has to do with this situation?" Before she could respond, her eyes flashed a dark shade of green, and the voice that spoke wasn't hers.

"_Of the children three,_

_Only one answers the plea._

_Do they do right or betray?_

_Before the world's disarray,_

_One cause willing,_

_The other fulfilling._

_They must steal_

_For one's weakness to reveal."_

Her eyes changed back to normal, and her body swayed a bit before she got steady again. "What do you think it means?" She asked. She is getting better about controlling her power, but she still doesn't know what she says until someone repeats it.

"Uh, I'm not really sure. I'm going to go think about it," I said and began backing towards the cabins. I was only half lying. I had an idea about some of it, but I don't want to be feeding all of my theories to her. She is trustworthy, but if Chiron only told her the minimum, I should keep most of this to myself. With one exception.

So I went over to the Athena Cabin, where Annabeth was just walking out. I waved my hand to get her attention and she jogged over, her blonde ponytail bouncing.

"So what did he say? All I know is that something is up." I summarized the meeting with Chiron, Nico, and Thalia. She was nodding until I explained Thalia's and Nico's reactions. And she tilted her head as I recited the prophecy. She was thinking this over.

"What's your conclusion? I'm pretty sure the "children three" refers to me, Thalia, and Nico," I said before she could get lost in her thoughts.

"'Thalia, Nico, and I. It is first grade grammar, Seaweed Brain. However, I do agree on that line. I think you might be the one that "answers the plea" since you aren't choosing take part in the war. Doing right or betraying must be about the decision. Would trying to stop this be betraying your godly parent? Or would fighting by their side be betraying everyone else? Which one is the right thing to do? Other than that, I do know we have another interesting quest on our hands." Then she smiled a clever smile that I only see when she is going to start planning.


	2. An Interesting Family Reunion

Chapter 2

"So what's the plan?" I asked. We were sitting outside the Athena Cabin. This situation was really different from what I've had to do before, since I don't know where to start.

"First things first. We need to try to talk to one of the most important people in this equation," She said and scribbled something down in her notepad.

"Equation? You know I hate math," I replied sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. But you know what I mean. You need to speak to Poseidon. "

I felt my head spin at the thought. "And say what?"

"You need to attempt talking him out of this. If he can step out of this conflict and help you it could change this whole thing."

"So when do we leave?"

"_You _should go as soon as possible. Today probably, since we don't know how much time we have before this gets too extreme."

"Wait, what? You're coming with aren't you?" I said and stood up, looking down at her. "I can't go by myself." More like: I don't want to go by myself. As I've said before, I can always use her advice on quests.

She stood up as well. "Relax, Seaweed Brain. I will go places with you on other parts of this, but I think it would be better if you talked to him on your own. I would just interfere. Besides, you won't be completely alone. I've arranged for Tyson to meet you outside of his castle." When does she have time to do this? Besides the fact that she won't talk to my father with me, I was pretty excited about seeing Tyson again. I haven't talked to my Cyclopes brother for a while. He has been helping to repair the castle after Kronos's defeat by forging tools.

"Fine, I guess I better head for the beach now." I said and felt my pocket for Riptide, which was there as always. This was going to be awkward. My dad can't be very pleased with me, but he will surely take the time to listen to me explain won't he? Who knows what will happen if we don't get his support. All this thoughts were swirling in my head as I reached the beach.

I began to wade through the water. The waves were a little stronger than usual, but wasn't very interesting. I after I was completely submerged underwater I had to swim a good distance before meeting up with a hippocampus, which apparently was my ride.

"Hey, I recognize you!" I said through the water. Rainbow, his name was given to him by Tyson, spun happily. I had no clue how I could recognize him, since many of his kind look very similar, but I guess it must be a 'son of the sea god' thing. Rainbow gestured to start heading to the kingdom and I held on as we darted through the water. It was always mind-boggling that I was at a depth that a regular person would have been crushed by the pressure. Not everything has a scientific explanation in a world where gods and mythical monsters exist.

Finally, Poseidon's realm was in sight. The kingdom was very different from when I last saw it. Some buildings were half ruined, and sea creatures and mermen were trying to rebuild things everywhere. All of this is because I told Poseidon to let it go and fight Typhon. It was the only way to save Olympus and the gods, but I still felt guilty. I looked toward the underwater forges and saw Tyson waving his hands to get my attention. I waved back and Rainbow led us to him.

"Brother!" he shouted and gave me a hug. He had gotten taller and stronger than I had remembered.

"Hey, great to see you again. Would you mind letting me go so I can breathe?" I choked out.

"Okay, sorry," he said and released me. "Come in! Look at what I can do!" and he led me into the room where other Cyclopes were working on making tools. "He said I'm good at working!" he exclaimed and showed me some of the unused tools he made. I didn't bother asking who said he was a good worker because he began telling me about every little thing he made. Not long after he finished, a merman came and took them away. He said a quick "Hello" but he seemed to be in a rush. Tyson was just smiling the whole time. "They say what I make is important to help daddy rebuild. I make the tools, say goodbye, and make some more!"

"Yeah, it really is. They need this stuff for all the workers outside. Do they feed you well here? Get a lot of peanut butter?" This just got him excited, which I expected. I like seeing him happy.

"Yes! A LOT of peanut butter!" He exclaimed.

I decided to cut the chit chat early. "So, did Annabeth tell you why I came here, besides seeing you of course?"

"Annabeth said you need to talk to dad." He said with a frown. "She said he might not be happy. But I will take you to see him now anyway."

"That's okay, I can get there myself. I think I remember the way. You can get back to your work."

"Okay! See you soon brother." He turned towards his next task, which was making a construction tool I didn't recognize. Making underwater buildings for a god must be very different.

I walk and kind of swam to the main castle, which was already rebuilt. In front of the familiar large doorway were two very strong looking mermen with swords at their side. As a I approached they stepped in front of me.

"Where do you think you are going?" the one on the left asked gruffly. Apparently, they didn't recognize me. Poseidon probably wanted to keep _someone _out, but obviously his son would be let in.

"Excuse me, I'm Percy, I just need to speak to Poseidon," I said and took a step forward. They didn't budge. "Um, hey do you guys mind moving? It's me, his son? Ring a bell?" That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say, since they began to look angry.

The one on the right replied, "Yeah, we know."

"Then why can't I get in? What is going on?"

"We have direct orders from your father that you are forbidden to enter. He expected you to come. He does not want to speak with _traitors_."

That last word stung. I wasn't a traitor was I? Then it hit me. The fact that I wasn't fighting with him made it seem I was going against him. Still, it seemed a little harsher than his usual personality. He would normally listen to my side of the story. He did know I was trying to prevent destruction, right? My hesitation must have satisfied the guards, so they told me to 'scram'. I turned and walked sadly back to the forges. I might as well say goodbye to Tyson before I headed back to camp.

Not long after I was a good distance away from the guards a figure swished towards me. Unlike the other merman, he had two fish tales, and green skin. It was Trident, Poseidon's immortal son. This was not going to be fun.

" Perseus! Percy I must speak with you." He caught up to me quickly. The dual tail thing must be a good advantage. "I know why you have come."

"I came to talk to my…our…father." This was getting more awkward by the second. "What do you want? Can you help me contact him?" The questions were spilling out now that I had someone listening.

"Yes, he refuses to speak to you and others at your camp. Do not blame him though, he is very surprised by your supposed betrayal. He was suspicious, but was later convinced. I know otherwise."

I was confused. My 'supposed' betrayal? And what did he know that Poseidon didn't? "Care to explain?" I said, but immediately felt guilty. He was trying to help me, and it wasn't the best time to be sarcastic.

"Someone was speaking to him in a private room of the castle. The walls weren't repaired to be soundproof yet, it has been the least of our worries. Therefore, I heard a bit of a conversation. Someone was talking to him about you. Another god was explaining that you were going to fight against him, not with him. I couldn't place the voice to a name, but I recognized it belonged to a deity. I heard words like 'traitor' 'betrayal' 'evil'. I already knew about the war obviously. That person was not pleased with your decision, and persuaded him as well."

"But why didn't you believe him too? If he could convince Poseidon that I was trying to ruin him, it doesn't make sense."

"Before that visitor arrived, I was informed by Chiron of you and your fellow campers' decisions. The message was meant for father, but he was directing the reconstruction at the time. I was going to give him the message when I heard the lies. Chiron has proved himself trustworthy, and some people would want to cause more conflict." I remembered Ares helping to stir up trouble when Zeus's bolt was missing. "Also, the speaker's voice had a small quiver in his or her voice. I believe he noticed it as well, which is why he was suspicious at first. She must have found something to use as false proof. When I told him Chiron's message later, he refused to believe it. He was completely convinced. I am telling you this because that unknown god is planning something, and probably has other help. I can only assume that it does not include a sound ending for Poseidon."

This was a lot to take in. But it all made sense. It wasn't his fault either. It was a disadvantage though. "Thank you. This explains so much, and might be helpful for me to put an end to the war. If someone wants Poseidon against me, they probably want him, Hades, and Zeus to take this war seriously." I didn't know what else to say. Maybe I should have hugged him, we are half brothers aren't we? But that didn't seem like the best idea at a time like this. Plus, you don't really hug an immortal guy that you've met twice.

Sorry for updating so late, I haven't had much time on the computer I saved it on. But I shouldn't have that problem anymore. Reviews would be helpful! I figured a conversation between those two would be very interesting. Thanks for everyone who has helped me!


	3. Some Information Revealed

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Also, a big thanks to HErnst25 for helping me put these things together. I also apologize _again_ for the late updating. I had some writer's block that was driving me crazy.

Chapter 3

After I resurfaced I organized a meeting in the Big House. Well, I guess you can't really call it a meeting since it only consisted of Chiron, Annabeth, Grover, and I. Anyway, I explained to them what Triton told me. They all listened intently. Chiron nodding his head, Annabeth thinking, and Grover nibbling on a can while I talked.

When I was done, Chiron finally concluded, "Well, this only makes things more complicated. First we have the Big Three at ends, and it looks like someone else is feeding the flames. It may be more than one other god actually."

"But you said it would cause destruction, who would actually _want _this war?" I asked.

"If someone thinks chaos would benefit them, they will do everything they can to make sure it happens," Annabeth answered.

Grover finished his can and said, "This is not good. We have to find out who is doing this, why, and how to stop them. Not to mention preventing Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades from destroying each other. Where should we start?"

"Well, they aren't battling each other just yet, so I think we should find out who is trying to make this war happen. If we stop them, then we might have a little more time to solve the rain situation."Annabeth said, and started planning it out. "We just need to figure out how to find them."

We wrapped up the meeting quickly to see what other information we could find. I decided to ask around camp if anyone has seen or heard anything unusual. The tricky part was not letting anyone else know about the upcoming war. Chiron wanted to keep it on a need-to-know basis. I doubted I would get anything helpful, but at least I felt like I was doing something.

I strolled past the cabins first, while casually questioning other campers. Michael Yew, the Stoll brothers, and other people I saw around. I reluctantly walked by the Ares cabin. Oddly, nobody was hanging around outside. I used a little courage to risk a peek through the window. If I was caught, well, it wouldn't be very fun. I'm a great fighter, but if I was alone against a bunch of angry Ares kids, it would not end well for me. I was surprised to see only two figures in the cabin. Clarisse was talking to a scary biker guy. Ares himself.

I pulled away from the window immediately. I wouldn't consider Clarisse as a friend of mine. She can, and usually will, snap at almost anyone. Especially me. Ares was one of the gods that wasn't too fond of me either. I looked in again. Clarisse was nodding somewhat anxiously. This was unusual for her, but everyone is a little nervous around their godly parent. Then Ares stopped talking and, looking satisfied, headed for the door.

I stepped away and decided what to do. I shouldn't run. And this might be important for what is going on. Chiron said that the other Olympians were stepping aside in the matter, but Ares isn't the most trustworthy god either. He proved that on my first quest. The fact the nobody else was around also seemed suspicious. He must know _something _that I don't. By the time I finished thinking, Ares had left the cabin and was staring at me through his sunglasses.

"Well, isn't it the world's favorite hero? Trying to keep everything nice and peaceful," he said in a mocking tone. "Now I have better things to do than talk to you all day."

"What do you know about the Big Three situation?" I demanded. I would get straight to the point.

He pulled off his dark sunglasses and revealed the flames in his eye sockets. "I know that there is nothing you can do to stop us from letting this go on." Something clicked in my brain. He was one of the gods encouraging the war, not surprisingly, and there were definitely others.

"Us?" I asked.

"Me and my two allies of course. Eris and Nemesis have been waiting for something like this forever. It even helps that your two other demigod friends, whatever their names are, are prepared to fight in this too. They even have some clever battle plans. Don't get excited by what I'm telling you. I am only saying this because this has reached the point of no return. They are going to war. I will enjoy it, and the other minor goddesses are ready to see the Big Three collapse. Enjoy your time of peace left." He laughed and I turned away as he changed into his godly form and disappeared.

That didn't take long. However, Ares being so vain and cocky was very beneficial. Unless there really was nothing I could do to stop it. And thinking about whoever was helping the war begin distracted me from the origional problem. Thalia, Nico, Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon were about to fight, and possible create their doom. How was I supposed to stop Ares, Eris, and Nemesis if it was possible, get Thalia and Nico to help me, and end this war all together? On top of that, there was the whole prophecy too. This was just getting more and more complicated.

Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm sorry about the length of this chapter. Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
